1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stage circuit and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speeds and low power consumption. A typical organic light emitting display supplies currents corresponding to data signals to OLEDs using transistors formed in pixels so that the OLEDs may emit light.
Conventional organic light emitting display includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the scan lines and the data lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines to receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that receive the data signals generate light components with predetermined brightness components corresponding to the data signals to display an image.
The scan driver includes stage circuits coupled to the scan lines. The stages supply the scan signals to the scan lines coupled thereto to correspond to signals supplied thereto.